Midnight love
by Life'sNotPerfect
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke one night when he was walking alone. What will they do?


**Universe: AU**

**Rating: T(PG-13)**

**Prompt: Christmas(I miss it :( )**

**Dedicated to: Everyone who loves SasuSaku and the amazing anime/manga "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer: I (Unfortunately) don't and won't own "Naruto"**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hopefully, I own the plot.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Midnight Love<p>

By Life'sNotPerfect

She was all wrapped up in blankets. You could clearly hear her sobs. Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. Her vision was blurry, Sakura couldn't think of anything else but her fight with her parents. They wouldn't let her to her best friend's Christmas party! But that's not what angered her the most. They said she couldn't leave the house without permission or companionship. She was 17 for God's sake, turning 18 in three months. Her parents were too overprotective.

The pink bubblegum haired girl looked at the clock. It was 10:00 and her parents should be asleep. She put her black jeans and a light green shirt on, with a pair of black boots. Sakura took out a white jacket from her wardrobe. Without making any noises, the pinkette made her way out of the house.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wandering on the streets of Konoha alone. It was cold outside being the middle of winter, snowflakes fell peacefully from the sky. He visited his parents' graves a while ago but he kept on walking.<p>

Hi parents died when he was 13 in a car accident. His brother was 18 that time and he had to leave to study at a collage in America, so Sasuke was left alone. When he was younger he was full of life and happy all the time but after his parents' death Sasuke became distant. He never smiled and wasn't as talkative as before. When he entered high school, he met Naruto who helped him a lot through his bad times.

Sasuke watched the snow fall then he saw someone with the corner of his eyes. He turned around to see who the person was. He saw a small figure with long legs, pale skin, bright green eyes, pink hair….Wait, was that pink hair? He looked again as the girl was coming closer.

'_It's Sakura'_ He thought. They knew each other since freshman year. She was also Naruto's best friend.

She finally saw him and came towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing out so late?" She asked, pure curiosity shown in her voice.

"Walking" He quickly responded. "You?" He added.

"I argued with my parents, I wanted to take a walk and think about something else" She answered with a sad tone walking on the frozen streets with him.

Sakura shivered as the cold air hit her face. He watched her closing her eyes in discomfort. He sighted. He had to do something about it or she could catch a cold .

"We can go to the ice skating club if you're cold. It's warmer than here." Sasuke had a key because he worked there.

"Sure. I don't want to go home yet."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Sasuke put some skates on and told Sakura to join him but she refused.<p>

"Come on it's not that hard."

"I don't think that's a good idea…I haven't skated in a lon..".

He didn't even listen to her. The next thing she knew is that he had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was behind her. Sasuke pulled her feet with his own ones and she began moving. It felt like she was floating. She relaxed, moving on the ice with him.

When she became more confident Sasuke let her go. In the next 30 minutes they were skating together holding hands.

* * *

><p>He watched as she took of her skates and replaced them with her boots.<p>

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun I had a great time!"

"Hn" _No problem it was my pleasure_.

She took her jacket and put it on. Sasuke thought she did it so slowly and teasingly that it was nearly impossible but it was just he's imagination. His hands were aching to touch her and kiss her luscious lips right on the spot.

Which he did. The next second he grabbed her shoulders and his lips were glued on hers. Her eyes widened,but soon she closed them. Sakura put her hands around his neck bringing him closer to her.

Sasuke broke the kiss and took her hand in his. He whispered in her year "Wanna go to my place?"

She blushed and nodded knowing what would happen next.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review or fave.<em>

_Just let me know that you read it :D_

_I originally posted this in December but I wanted to edit it a bit._


End file.
